The Wasteland Snakes
by timberwolf1337
Summary: what were to happen if the lone wanderer were to become obsessed with power and make one united gang in the wasteland


The Wasteland snakes/tunnel snakes rise to top so I wanted to sort of explore what could have happened if he thought the wrong things as he left the vault the darker aspect of the world and if he took it wrong based on what iv imagined as I played hope u enjoy.

War. War never changes whether it is of rock and stick or it is of pistol or assault rifle or nuke to lasers.

The wasteland was a dark shade of grey as the sun receded to the horizon. It was silent as a screeching sounds echoed and the sound of alarms blaring. The sound of a vault door closing and with that the soon to be was the lone wander stepped out with only a vault suit as he gazed around in what this hellish nightmare as to come he walked down to the street and with one final look at the vault he continued.

The sun continued to lower below the horizon till it was no longer visible and the moon returned to take its place walk and spotted a figure running for him as the figure approached the lone wanderer put and on his pistol tied to his waist as the figure reach him he slowed.

Please he whimpered I need your help please take off this collar please he said

The lone wanderer didn't know how to react he didn't have the knowledge for this but his dads side of him winning ok hold still as he got up the figure he received a punch to the face and he toppled over and in a moment the figure was on him looting him.

The man kept repeating sorry kid but I got to live to you got any hey he snapped quit moving and maybe I wont kill u as the lone wander laid there something in his head clicked maybe it was the will to live he didn't know but he snapped.

He threw the figure off and jumped to the feet and onto the man punching him and smashing his head off the concrete fuck you he yelled as his fists kept raining think you can take from me. Even after the man was dead he continued to punch the man finally what when he exhausted he rolled off and slumped to the ground. As he laid there he though about what he had just done he sat up and puked.

As he stood up and looked the bloody pulp of a destroyed face he slowly went over to it and looted it. He then continued to walk and think. Eventually he found a burned house and as he curled up not knowing what was going to happen he had never killed anyone he had fought a few time when people talked shit about Amata he would knock them out before they finish the sentence like the time before the G.O.A.T he walked out of his dads office and saw butch saying about how he was going to bang her real nice he walked over slammed his head against the wall and he was rushed to his dads office for a concussion and fracture to the skull his dad wasn't happy on the damage to butch but his respected for his son increased for sticking up for Amata.

Amata was just like a sister even if her dad was an asshole to him and resented the fact that Amata hung out with him but he was happy about him sticking up for her. but this? This was a whole other mater more then him just trying to prove a point to butch to shut his mouth now a man was dead but the more he dwelled on it he liked it.

It may weird but the power after the kill was exhilarate and more he though he wanted more of this feeling maybe the wasteland wouldn't be bad if he could get the weapons the muscle and the money to back it up as the last thoughts passed through his head he slowly drifted to sleep.

He woke up in only a few hours he looked at his pit boy 3:27 am he started walking toured what looked like a tow jutting up off the horizon. As he walked into the town he was greeted by a man with a sheriff hat and a duster

Well well well he said your form that vault he said as he walked up he extended his hand the lone wanderer who leaned back and looked at him with distrustful glair after his first encounter with a waster he wasn't about to go through that again alright cautious I like that he stated he brought his hands up to his sides he spun around and said welcome to megaton the bomb in the center of the town is where the town got its name names Lucas Simms town sheriff mayor when the need arises

Ok sheriff I heard about someone named Colin Moriarty where is he the lone wanderer said coolly

He owns the bar head up the ramp and to the back Lucas replied a hint of fear creeping into his voice this id was not going to be good news for the town.

As the lone wanderer left to find the bar with a smile on his face this will be fun he thought.

Ok I will be adding chapters to this I won't abandon it im actually interested in this story.


End file.
